


Catch Me If You Can

by CluelessKitten



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Character Study, Depression, Gen, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 02:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14033955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CluelessKitten/pseuds/CluelessKitten
Summary: Tim is falling.





	Catch Me If You Can

Tim is falling.

It won't take long. He knows this, and when he hits the ground it will break most of the bones in his body. He'll be a smush of a Tim, a smear on cold cement. It's always strange to remember that everything he is, is contained in something so … fragile.

Can it be called an act of defenestration if he was kicked out the window? Ra's broke a few of his ribs with that goddamn kick – he'd have had to, to break the bulletproof glass.

Drama queens are drama queens.

Tim falls and sees Gotham's polluted sky. Smog and city lights crowd out faraway stars. Everyone Bruce Wayne loves and cares for is safe. Is alive.

There are … tears stinging his eyes.

Bruce could finally be proud.

A dark figure flits into his vision. That familiar sight of a body swinging through the air like some demented urban Tarzan. Graceful and absurd, Tim would know that sight anywhere.

It's Batman.

Tim falls and Batman reaches for him.

They're so close.

Fingers whisper by him. They might as well have been miles away.

" _RED ROBIN_ -!"

Tim is falling–

And then, he isn't.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on ff.net
> 
>  
> 
> Depression is awful and I needed a healthier outlet than ... well, than my old coping methods. I'm so sorry for the angst.
> 
> Reading that Tim felt he'd managed to protect everyone important to Bruce while he was falling to his almost assured death was really just one of the saddest moments ever. I just want to hug him until he realizes how much he deserves to be loved.


End file.
